The Boy Who Called Trickster?
by Trinaluv33
Summary: Castiel and the boys have to race to Gabriel's rescue- will Lucifer have a bigger part to play in these events? And who is this mysterious "Trina" and what connection does she have to Gabriel? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural- The Boy who called- Trickster? - ~ Chapter 1~**

_Trina: Hey everyone! I'm so happy to be starting my first Supernatural fanfic! I have huge plans for-_

_Dean: Cut the talk and get on with the story._

_Trina: Uhm, excuse me?_

_Sam: Just ignore him. He's just grumpy because of the apocalypse-_

_Dean: That YOU started!_

_Trina: He does have a point-_

_Sam:... Shut up._

_Trina: Ouch. And I thought Dean was grumpy._

_Dean: Sometimes you hurt me with words, honey-_

_Trina: Shh! No spoilers!_

_Dean (chuckles): Oops! Sorry honey!_

_Trina: SHH! (grumbles) Let's just start this story, shall we?_

_

* * *

_**~Gabriel POV~**

All he knew was pain. Pain engulfed every fiber of his being. Gabriel- also known to most as The Trickster- was sprawled out on the cold, metal floor of an obscure warehouse in the Middle East. His long, elegant wings were spread out almost to the entire length of the room, twitching from the pain of the arch angel. Gabriel clutched at his chest, crimson blood covering his fair skin. He felt alone- not even the candy girls he conjured could offer him any comfort. He was utterly alone, and he dreaded that fact. He needed help, but unfortunately he had told no one of his trip to the middle east. He had snuck off to a small town south of Iran; Gabriel was sure Lucifer was hiding a powerful weapon here. No weapon was to be found, apparently, but unfortunately, some of Lucifer's "henchmen" were to be found, and NOT in a good way.

The henchmen argued whether they should turn the arch angel over to their leader, or just deal with him themself. The latter sounded more appealing. Gabriel had had the upperhand throughout the fight. He only faultered once, and that was his downfall. The last remaining henchman took the opportunity and plunged a metal pole left behind by the warehouse workers into the dirty-blond arch angel, just barely missing his heart.

Closing his eyes, Gabriel prayed. He prayed that someone, preferably Castiel or the Winchester boys, would find him. An invisible pulse seemed to pulsate from the arch angel; a message of desperation heading to the only one that could get help- Castiel.

* * *

_Dean: I never did like the guy._

_Trina: Oh, don't be mean- you know you like him. He's actually a very nice guy if you would just give him the chance._

_Dean: Easy for you to say, he's your-_

_Trina: Dean! For the last time, NO SPOILERS! (Trina snapped her fingers, and a metal bar appeared on Dean's mouth. He clawed at it, but it didn't budge.)_

_Trina (sighing): That's better. I hope you enjoyed this intro-chapter, however short. Hopefully the next will be longer-_

_Sam(scoffed): Doubtful._

_Trina(groaning): Ahg! You brothers are so INSUFFERABLE! I'll kill you off- I swear!_

_Sam(laughing):Everyone knows you won't- you can't stand a character death._

_Trina(glaring; an evil smirk on her face): Just watch me. *She walks off, leaving Sam's confidence faltering.*_

_Sam: Yeah right... (He looks at Dean nervously and Dean shrugs, his eyebrows raised.) Right? Trina, come back here! Trina? You can't leave me hanging like this. Trina!_

_*Trina pops back in, a frazzled Sam running around in the background searching for her* Trina: Don't forget to review!( She winks, and with a snap of her fingers, is gone.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural- The Boy who called- Trickster? - ~ Chapter 2~**

_Trina: Hello again! Merry Christmas! Because of this happy time, my gift to you will be- two chapters in a row!_

_Sam: And what about my present?_

_Trina(glaring):I won't kill you off. _

_Sam(backing up nervously, his hands raised defensively):Fair, fair._

_Dean mumbled something incoherent._

_Trina(grinning evilly): What was that? I can't seem to hear you._

_Dean mumbled louder and angrier this time, his brows furrowed in frustration. He scratched angrily at the metal obstructing his speech._

_Trina(still chuckling): Do you promise to refrain from spoiling the story for our good viewers? (Dean nodded his head eagerly.) Fine. *Trina snapped her fingers, and the metal vanished from Dean's mouth.*_

_Dean(rubbing his chin happily): Ah, that's better._

_Castiel(ran in, frazzled): Did I miss my cue?_

_Trina: Don't worry, Cas. The story hasn't started yet._

_Castiel(breathing a sigh of relief): Thank goodness._

_Sam: I can't stand another minute of this- On with the story!_

_

* * *

_

**~Castiel POV~**

It had hit him like a tidal wave- A tidal wave that sent an unwelcome static through his nervous system. It was clear what it was- a cry for help. Not just an ordinary cry for help, either. He got one weak image to accompany the plead; it was an old building- a warehouse, Castiel reasoned- and one bloodied and bruised figure lying deathly still on its cold floor- the trickster. The arch angel's magnificent wings looked dulled in the image; they were almost as pale and lifeless as Gabriel's face. Castiel vanished immediately- he knew he needed to get help.

**~Dean's POV~**

Boredom reared its head a lot these days, despite the eminent doom hanging in the distance. Dean Winchester was lounging in a recliner, attempting to balance two dominoes on his nose. Amazingly, he was succeeding. So you can imagine his frustration when a worried Castiel appeared in front of him, causing him to lose focus. The dominoes fell to the floor with a thud.

"We have a problem, Dean," was all he said, his usual emotionless voice tinted with worry.

Snapping out of his haze, Dean looked questionally at Castiel. "What's up, Cas?"

Ignoring Dean's question completely, Castiel looked around nervously. "Where's Sam? We are probably going to need him."

Dean clutched Castiel's shoulders, shaking him. "What's going on?"

Castiel sighed. "Gabriel's in trouble."

Dean kicked the nearest object in frustration- which happened to be Castiel. He muttered a quick apology as he rubbed his temples nervously. A look of worry entered his eyes, but he quickly masked it with indifference. "So? He's a big boy; he can get himself out of anything. We have more important things to deal with- like the apocalypse maybe?"

Castiel shook his head in his fatherly way. "No, he can't get himself out of this one. I received a brief look into his situation, and he looked closed to death. Dean, you know we have to help him."

Dean groaned. "What if this is just another one of his tricks? He isn't called "The Trickster" for nothing."

"You know we can't take the chance. His life may depend on us."

Another groan of frustration escaped Dean's throat as he muttered something that sounded like "I know." He hated when Castiel was right.

* * *

_Trina: Geez, Dean. Can't you at least try to act like you care? *She stormed out angrily.*_

_Dean: Babe!... She'll be back. Just wait._

_*1 hour later*_

_Sam: I don't think she's coming back._

_Dean: Hmm. Strange. Oh well. Uhm, this is awkward. How does she end this again? Uhm, how about- Shoo viewers! An update will be up when we feel like it-_

_Sam(hitting Dean on the shoulder): No, no, no. This is how you do it. (Raises his voice) GET OUT!_

_*Trina storms back in, shoving the brothers out of her way* Trina: Oh, for Pete's sake. (To the viewers) Thank you for reading- and sorry for you having to listen to these imbeciles. I would be overjoyed if you left a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural- The Boy who called- Trickster? - ~ Chapter 3~**

_Trina: Hello again! All your reviews tickled me pink!_

_Dean:Figuratively speaking, of course._

_Trina: Of course figuratively speaking, you idiot! 'Tickle me pink' is a figure of speech!_

_Dean(chuckling): Just imagine, reviews growing arms and tickling you until your face turns pink!_

_Sam:Dean-_

_Dean: Yeah?_

_Sam: Shut up._

_Trina: ANYWAY- Thanks to Charmed Angel 101, Megan Warner, and DMI Adder for reviewing! To Charmed Angel 101: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Keep rambling!_

_To Megan Warner: My English teacher would probably be appalled too! Thanks!_

_Dean: They only read this for me, you know._

_Sam: Ha! I'm the one everyone goes ga-ga for._

_Dean: Nu-uh!_

_Sam: Yuh-huh!_

_Dean: Nu-uh!_

_Sam: Yuh-huh-_

_Castiel: Guys- GUYS! We've got more important things to deal with- besides, everyone goes crazy for the angels. _

_Trina(rolls her eyes): Chapter 3 everyone!_

_

* * *

_

Out of all of Lucifer's henchmen, only one of them had actually thought things through. As the others launched head-first into an attack on the arch angel, he had run straight to the boss. Lucifer had been outraged- at Gabriel's snooping or the injury of his little brother, the henchman wasn't sure. A smile creeped onto Lucifer's face, however.

"I see a plan falling neatly into place. The Winchester boys will surely come to the rescue." Lucifer studied his henchman. "You have done well," He waved his hand dismissively at the henchman. The henchman started convulsing wildly, smoke cascading off his body as he was slowly incinerated. As Lucifer left, an evil smirk slowly crept on his face.

* * *

**Gabriel's POV**

Is this what death feels like? Gabriel wasn't sure. It was deathly cold in the room; Gabriel shivered, which only caused him to fall into a coughing fit. A dark shadow appeared over him as he struggled for breath.

"Lucifer," he muttered. The blond angel knelt down next to Gabriel, fingering the metal rod protruding from his bloody chest.

"Hey bro. I see my friends did a number on you, huh?" Gabriel groaned in responce. Lucifer started pulling the rod out, causing Gabriel to scream out in pain. Lucifer paused and released the rod, a sad smirk on his face. "Naw, we should keep that in for a little while longer." Lucifer pushed the rod back in. Gabriel cried in pain, gasping for release from the unending pain.

Lucifer patted his shoulder, a sincere look in his blue eyes. "I am sorry about this, but there's nothing I can do now. Your little friends should be here soon." With that, Lucifer vanished, leaving Gabriel to fight Death's battle.

* * *

_Trina: Wasn't that just a bowl-full of fun?_

_Dean:.. Uhg, not really-_

_Trina: I was being sarcastic. _

_Dean: - I mean, he was pratically being tortured-_

_Trina(gasping): You DO care!_

_Castiel(rolls his eyes): Please review, it'll shut her up._


End file.
